The World We Live In
by band.geek.otaku.76
Summary: Takes place after fullmetal alchemist brotherhood . Edward thinks everything is over, he is wrong, mysterious figure appears and wants to punish Ed and sends him to the other side of the gate, how will he get home?


Edward walked up the dirt path leading up to Rockbell Automail Outfitters. It had been only three years since the day he and his brother had gotten their bodies back to normal ,with the exception of Ed's automail leg.  
After that, both of the brothers had gone their separate ways, Ed going west while Alphonse went east, but Ed returned to Resembool two months later and married a certain automail mechanic.  
Today was the third anniversary of the day he and Al returned home officially from their journey, since Al was still in Xing, Ed decided to visit granny Pinako to see how she was doing.

He walked up the creaky wooden steps leading up to the green painted porch. He reached the door and was about to knock when Ed heard the familiar bark of Den on the other side

'_huh_' Ed thought  
'_even after all these years she still knows my sent_'

"Den? What are you barking at? Is it a costumer?"says pinako on the other side

Ed heard her muffled footsteps walk closer to the door. It opened inwards to show a small old woman of 87 years, though she could probably still beat him senseless.

"Hey, granny, it's been a while"

"Edward! You came to visit!"

"Yeah" he said as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Come on in ,Ed, I'll make some lunch" she said as he walked inside.

Ed walked in and towards the table he sat at when he was a little kid.

"So, are you taking care of my granddaughter, Ed?" She said from the kitchen

" yeah! She's been great! But..." He paused

"ever since she opened up an automail shop in our home, she's been over working herself"

Ed put his head down on the table and Pinako walked in with two plates of food, both with ham sandwiches on them

"And why do you say that Ed?" She asked

"Well, each morning she's been really depressed and sick like she has an upset stomach, she stays in the bathroom hours at a time" explained Ed

Pinako smiled and tried to suppress a chuckle, "oh Ed"

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, you'll find out soon enough" she got up

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, I guess" Ed huffed

Pinako walked over to the kitchen area and turned on the stove top, she poured water into a kettle and placed it on the burner  
"Have you heard from Alphonse recently? How is he?"

Ed sat up hearing mention of his younger brother

" Al is still in Xing studying a type of Alchemy they have there called Alkehestry, anyway, he called me the other day and said he wants to come and visit in a few months, I should tell him to visit you. By the way, how are you doing? How's business?"

Pinako sat down at the table and set a cup of tea in front of Ed

"Oh, I have regulars that come in from time to time, I have one coming in today in a few hours"

Time passed and they chatted for some time. They talked about the past and how everything has changed over the years, the recent promotion of Brig. General Roy Mustang and his marriage to Riza. They ended the conversation with the resent publishing of a best selling novel retelling the Elric brothers adventures throughout Amestris.

"Well... I'd better be going, my train leaves in an hour"

"That's to bad, I was hoping you would stay for dinner"

Ed got up from the table and pulled out his pocket watch, Roy had let him keep it after Ed had left the military, and examined it.

"Make that half an hour"  
Ed walked towards the door

"Don't be a stranger, Ed"

He paused and then continued the walk out the door to the outside world.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon"

He made his way down the dirt path, leaving the yellow house behind him. Ed walked silently thinking about his past and how much everything and everyone changed over the years, but, he then spotted something in the corner of his eye.  
It was a white picket fence surrounding a small field of graves, engraved with names and dates long forgotten.  
He made his way through the gate and stopped in front of a marker he knew too well. He kneeled on the ground, not caring if he stained his pants with grass stains.

"Hey, mom" he said to the silent granite

"It's been a while, a lot has happened since I last visited you..."

He paused to glance at the marker beside his mom's  
"...and dad"

He sat there for a good twenty minutes before he remembered were he was supposed to be.

"Sorry I didn't bring any flowers with me" Ed said while standing up

"Next I come and visit you, I promise"

He walked away, leaving the cemetery behind.

He continued walking but stopped when he heard a strange noise. He dismissed it as an animal and started walking again, but, the noise didn't stop, it was- getting closer. Ed looked behind him and saw nothing. He was about to face the way he was walking when he bumped into something

"Wha?"

"Well that was rude! Just minding me own business and you bump into me! That's not very nice"

"S-sorry I didn't..."Ed stopped himself as he looked up at the figure.  
What he saw was definitely not human.  
It was a dark figure, so dark that the light around him seemed to disappear whenever it went near him.

"Hi there" it's gravely voice uttered

"W-Who a-are you" Ed barely got the words out as though the figure radiated pure fear.

"Why does everyone ask such stupid questions? Doesn't anyone recognize me when I make an appearance? The name's Death and I'm here to punish you Edward Elric".


End file.
